Beach Stalkers
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Rigsby and Van Pelt see something interesting while at the beach. Jisbon, kinda VanPelt/Rigsby. For OutCold, because she keeps making me laugh.


_Basically, I had this idea of stalking someone at the beach. And, as usual, it turned into a story. Kill me._

_I'm not happy with how it ended, and I think it's pretty OOC towards the end, but I like it. :)_

_For HAYLEY(OutCold), because she just keeps getting stuff dedicated to her. I mean, really sweetie. Okay, not sweetie. Haha._

_Disclaimer: I have been sitting here, all day, working on updates. you guys have no clue how much trouble I'm going to be in._

* * *

Wayne Rigsby couldn't believe he had been talked into this. Standing under the boardwalk, next to a seawater covered Grace Van Pelt, he realized that he was once again coerced. That was why he was here. Not that when she coerced him out of his house, on a day that could very well be called the hottest day of the year to go to the beach, that they knew they would see this. No, she told him he needed to stop lounging around and come with her to the beach. After grabbing his swim trunks and sunglasses, he had followed her. They arrived at the beach, laid their towels out, and soon enough he had picked her up and playfully pulled her into the ocean. That was when they saw it.

And needless to say, they hid under the boardwalk as soon as they could.

"This is eerie." Van Pelt whispered, tilting her head to the side. She was either surprised by the sight or happy at the sight. She wasn't sure though.

"Well, what did you expect?" Rigsby asked, and she elbowed him. They watched some more, before Van Pelt turned away.

"We should stop watching." She said, and he groaned.

"Come on. It's dirt on Jane!" He said, and Van Pelt shook her head.

"It's more than that. It's Lisbon too. Let's go back to our towels." Van Pelt shoved him forcefully. Rigsby pouted and she shook her head. It wasn't going to work on her. Pushing him back to their towels, Rigsby propped himself up on his elbow. From this view, he could see everything. And he wasn't just talking about Van Pelt.

Down the beach, in Rigsby's line of sight, his boss and team consultant were sitting on the beach. Well, in all honesty, more on each other. Lisbon was in a bikini, which had caused Rigsby to pause only for a second. With Van Pelt next to him in a dark green bikini, his boss wearing one didn't strike him. Jane was wearing shorts, and no shirt. The casual look of both of them was slightly odd to see, but the sight of them practically sitting on top of each other was the oddest thing.

Jane was sitting on the towel, his hands holding him up and his legs straight out in front of him. Lisbon was sitting in between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. She was playing with the bottom of his shorts, and they seemed to be having a conversation. Lisbon laughed, her hand covering her mouth as she hid her face. Rigsby saw Jane's smile, and he knew that the consultant was enjoying himself.

"Stop watching them." Van Pelt snapped at him, pulling his ear. He fell back onto his towel, staring at her.

"It's weird." He said, and she smacked his chest with the back of her hand. Her eyes never left her book.

"Everyone needs love Wayne." She said, turning the page. Rigsby pondered that over, looking from Van Pelt to Jane and Lisbon. Jane was now sitting up straight, his arms wrapped around Lisbon's waist. They were so close it was weird.

"I know that." He said, lying on his back. He knew he shouldn't watch them, but it was so intriguing. Propping himself back up on his elbow, he kept on watching them despite Van Pelt scoffing at him.

"What are they doing now?" Van Pelt asked sarcastically, and Rigsby laughed at her.

Jane was running his hands up and down Lisbon's arms, and she was looking out at the water. She suddenly got up, running down into the water. Jane shook his head at her before getting up and following.

"They are being nuts." He said, causing Van Pelt to laugh. He couldn't see them anymore, so he settled back onto his back. He absentmindedly started to play with Van Pelts hair, as she had let it out of the usual ponytail.

"Lost them?" She asked, and he nodded.

"They went swimming." He said, closing his eyes and running his fingers through her hair. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" He asked, looking at her. She stopped reading, as she turned her head to look at him. Through her glasses, he could see her shocked expression.

"No." She lied, and he sat up.

"You knew they were coming here? Grace Van Pelt, what happened to you?" He teased, and she thumped his chest as she sat up too.

"I did not." She yelled, and he lifted his sunglasses off his eyes to glare at her. It only took a couple seconds for her to beak.

"Okay, so I might have heard them talking about it. So what!" She said, and he laughed. Falling back onto the towel, he pointed at her.

"Why, then, are you stalking them?" He asked, and she crossed her arms.

"I am not. Besides, I knew you would have just sat in your house all day and ate ice cream. I wanted to go to the beach, but not by myself. I didn't know they would come to _this _beach." She said, lying back next to him. He smiled at her, patting her head with his hand.

"It's okay Grace." He said, and she shrugged. She left her book next to her, and they listened to the waves. Suddenly, water crashed over them and Grace screamed. Rigsby sputtered, and shook his head at the sudden cold water. Looking up, he was surprised to see a Lisbon and Jane smiling down at them.

"What the!" Grace yelled, shaking her head. Lisbon laughed, crouching down to their level.

"Next time you guys decided to stalk someone, do a better job. You're agents for god sakes." She said before standing up straight and glaring at Jane.

"Shut up." She said, and he shrugged.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"I was not."

Rigsby watched as they chased each other down the beach, finally landing on top of each other on their towel again. He was distracted from watching them when Van Pelt smacked his chest.

"What?" He asked, and she scrunched up her nose.

"You shouldn't have watched them so much." She said, and he laughed.

"You were the one who followed them here." He retorted, and she huffed. Turning over onto her back, she groaned.

"This was supposed to be a nice day at the beach." She said, and Rigsby smiled. Laying down next to her, he kissed her cheek.

"Ah, at least Jane and Lisbon had a good time."

"Yeah, sucking each other's faces off."

* * *

_*stifles a laugh*_

_That was a LOT of fun to write. Leave me reviews, maybe. :)_


End file.
